


Lab coats,Monsters and humans

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Im a huge sinner, Reader Is Not Frisk, W.D Gaster/Reader - Freeform, help me, reader is a female, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You went to this chemistry and physics class with your friend. You havent worked in a lab before so you were lucky that you were paired with an former royal scientic. You quickly get attached to this cute skeleton but you werent sure why you always felt so wierd around him and always had butterflies when you saw him. Ugh feelings are so stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new lab coat

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that i dont consider myself as a good writer but i will try my best

You glanced at Harry who walking beside you as he asked "Are you sure we are going to the right direction?" You replied "Yeah i think so. It was Harvest street 34. Or was it 340?" You wondered starting to question yourself. He sighed annoyedly "Oh geez y/n cant you ever remember anything?" He said half teasingly and half annoyed. You shrugged "Hey you know you cant count on me about remembering something" You laughed and he rolled his eyes. You knew he didint really mean what he said you had knew him for too long. You soon saw a red brick builting among another houses and you reconised that that was the place. You smiled eagerly "There it is!" You said happily and started to walk little bit faster. "Hey hold up!" Harry said and cathed up with you "I dont get why you are so excited. Its just a science and chemistry class" You turned around and said "No its not just that, its an actual lab!" You smiled and opended the door and went to the hallway with him. You saw that there were others already too. About 10 people had already came. You noticed one of them was a monster but that didint bother you. You were used to them by now,it had been about 2 years since the barrier had been broken. Of course some people seemed to be annoyed or even disgusted. "I think we are the last ones" You said quietly to Harry. You were usually loud but when there were alot of people you became more shy. You saw someone coming in from a different door, it was a man. He had glasses and a small bit greyish beard. You figured out that he was the professor of this class. He looked at all of you and said "Hello,my name is Emil. I will be your professor for this class." He announced. He started to walk and everyone automaticly started to follow him. He started to show you places and tell the rules and you listened very carefully. Your eyes sparkled as you entered the lab. It looked so cool . Just like in the movies. Emil kept explaining about the protacol and such until he started talking about what was going to happen in this class "You will be put to pairs. Your duty is to chemiacly change or create something new. That is your only task you will have to do during this class. You will have 4 months to do it so i will be expecting something good out of it. Since this is a voluntary you wont get numbers or anything like that. You will ether pass or wont pass. Its simple." He said and looked at everyone. You felt nervous but you were determined to get trough this. Professor started looking at his papers and started telling who were working together. You felt kinda wierd that he decited the pairs, like c'mon they werent kids. But you didint say anything. You heard your name "y/n and W.D Gaster" You wondered who that was. You looked around and spotted that skeleton and he looked at you. You relaised that must be him. You had wished you would have been Harry's pair but you didint mind this ether. Atleast it was you and not some monster hater. You smiled and walked over to him and he looked down at you (yes he is very tall) . "Hello i am Y/N" You said looking at him. You saw he had two cracks in his skull,one over his right eye and one under his left. He was wearing a white lab jacket(since they had given you all your own)and a polo shirt. "Hello as you heard,I am W.D Gaster but you can call me Gaster" He said smiling bit. You smiled back and said "It is pleasure to meet you" "It is a pleasure to meet you as well" 


	2. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay remember i havent worked in lab so im sorry if i wont know some terms or that i will write some of them wrong. And in this chapter i will try to speed things up. And prepare yourself,there will be angst in chapter 3 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much from all the positive feedback,i was amazed when i woke up and saw that there were comments ^^ it made me so happy

You walked in the lab,it had been a week since you had started this class. You were glad to be there but the fact that you had to woke up at 6 am bothered you. You saw Gaster in your work station already, no one else was in the lab yet. You havent really got to know him yet,you knew he was an former royal scientic but that was about it. You two havent really talked expect when you asked him to pass something to you or usual hellos and byes. You had agreed to his plan,he wanted to study magic's efects on plants and see if you could create whole other plant out from human plan and magic. You were intrested to see the effects too. But you also had your own research going on that you havent talked about to anyone,even to Harry. 

 

You walked over to the work station and smiled when you said  
"Hey"  
To him. He lifted his gaze when he heard you,it seemed he havent noticed you had arrived  
"Oh hello y/n"  
He replied as his usual polite himself. You put your bag down and looked over to his microscope  
"Has anything happended to the blue vervain?"  
You asked as looked at the flower. You had bring it,many of them grew around your home. One good side of living outside of the city. He shook his head  
"Im afraid not. But it has been a short time since i put the magic in it,its no wonder we havent got any results yet"  
He said looking at you. You nodded but still sighed  
"I know. I just cant wait to see the results"  
You said and smiled.

 

You sat on the office chair and rolled to get a pipet. Then you rolled back to your microscope. You looked at your test piece,and frowned when you didint see any change in the cells. You started to think your own research was starting to seem like a failure. Gaster noticed the face you made  
"Is something wrong?"  
He asked and you turned quickly around  
"Oh its nothing"  
You replied quickly and brushed your hair of your face. He didint seem to believe you but didint say anything.

 

You got up and headed to get an flask and a beaker but as you hurried back to your chair you tripped. The flask broke and a piece of a broken glass made a bleeding cut to your hand  
"Shit!"  
You cursed and Gaster immediately got up and hurried to you  
"Y/n are you hurt?"  
He asked very worriedly and seemed shocked when saw your bleeding hand.  
"Oh no!'  
You looked at him and got up  
"Yeah im fine i just need to clean this mess up and get a patch"  
You said. You looked at Gaster and saw how worried he looked it seemed quite adorable  
"Really im fine. I get these kinda of cuts almost every day. Trust me,im very clumsy"  
You said and cleaned the cut under water. He still seemed worried but atleast believed you. He sudenly left and wondered where he went but he came back with a band aid. You smiled thankfully  
"Thanks Gaster"  
He smiled bit to you  
"Your welcome Y/n. But please be more carefull in the future. I dont like seeing you get hurt"  
He said and you were bit suprised that he cared about you so much.  
"Yeah i will try to be"  
You smiled as you went back to your work space with band aid in your hand.

 

Later that morning you heard the door open and saw Harry who blinked  
"What happended to your hand?"  
He asked as he walked to you. You just casually said  
"Oh i just got a cut nothing big. Gaster helped me deal with it"  
You explained to him. Something for a split second flashed on Harry's face and you werent sure what emotion that was, you had never seen him like that.  
"Oh im glad nothing more happended"  
He smiled and was back to normal. You just shrugged it off thinking you had imagined it. 

Rest of the day you spend on the plant research and you noticed you were talking to Gaster more. You felt you had gotten closer to him at the end of the day. When you were packing you stuff and leaving you noticed he glanced at you. You looked back and your eyes met for a moment. You felt your pulse rise and your quickly looked away,feeling bit flushtered  
"Bye Gaster"  
You said as you opended the door. He smiled as watched you leave  
"Bye Y/n"


	3. Your secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this starts of nice and happy but it will get darker..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry that this chapter is crappy

It had been a week since the accident with your hand. You got in the lab with your hair all messy and with yesterday make up. Your alarm havent woke you up so you were late. You frowned when saw that it was already 9.54. You should have been quicker. 

You saw that Gaster in the lab and seemed upset about something. You also noticed Harry was there too and was looking at his phone now and then as if waiting an important call. When they saw you theyr gaze brightened  
"Y/n!"  
Gaster said and hurried to you  
"I tought something had happended! Your not normaly late and you didint answer your phone.."  
He said. 

You were bit confused. You checked your phone 7 missed calls. 4 from Gaster and 3 from Harry. You havent noticed because your phone was on silent mode, same reason why your alarm havent woke you up.

Harry looked at you  
"He was so panicy. Like a mother goose who had lost her chick. He was sure someone had attacked you or something "  
He teased him and you noticed that his face was bit blue/purple  
" I wasent panicing"  
He said flushtered when noticed how amused you were. Poor Gaster he got flushtered so easily. 

 

You looked at both of them  
"Sorry that i made you so worried guys,i just over slept it was nothing big"  
You said and even tough Harry tried to act like he havent been worried,you could see that he had been.  
"But thanks anyways from the worry i apperiace it"

You all got back in to the work and you made joke or two at times but something was bothering you. You werent sure what it was but this day seemed some how different. If you could just relaise what it was. 

Then your phone rang 

 

You looked at the screen to see who was calling and you saw it was Lexie. Your sister. You imediadly remembered what day it was. You dropped the test tube that you were holding,not even hearing the loud voice it made when the glass broke. You just stared at the phone

How could have you forgeted what day it was. You felt tears filling your eyes and you didint reply when Gaster and Harry both questioned what was wrong. You just quietly said 

"I need to go"

You took your bag and got out from the lab fastest you could, leavin shovked Gaster and Harry behind. You started walking somewhere not really caring where you went. You just needed a moment to yourself. You found your steps going to graveyard

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

(Gasters pov)

 

Gaster looked at Harry worry gleaming in his eyes as looking for some kind of answer from him but he was just as shocked as he was.  
Y/n had never acted this way. He looked to the lab door and walked out from it,going out to look for her. 

He needed to find her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Your pov)

 

You walked past all different kinda of tombstones. You sighed heavily as you sat on a small gass area,hugging your knees. You felt tears coming down your face when you tought  
'I cant even visit her grave this year'  
You started sobbing  
"Im sorry.."  
To the sky hoping she could hear you.

You saw someone was caling you again and saw it was Gaster but you didint pick up. You just stared up to the sky while you felt tears going down your face. 

After a while you picked up the phone and pressed a numbers to it. You raised it to your ear and heard Lexie's voice

"Yeah hi Lex..no i have been good. No i didint forged im just not coming this year..oh c'mon you know i would want to. You know why i cant..."

You said quietly

"No i will be fine. Im sure mom would understand.."

You felt at same time happy and sad to hear your sister's voice

"Put flowers to her grave from me too okay. Yeah i love you too. Bye"

You hang up the phone. You felt even worse after that phone call. You sobbed to your hands when you heard a voice 

"Y/n..?!"

You looked up and saw Gaster was standing there. He seemed so worried and reliefed that he found you. You looked down again trying to wipe your tears away

"O-oh hi Gast"

You said forcing a small smile on your face before you let it fade 

"Im sorry i must have made everyone so worried. I..i just needed a moment"

You explained as he sat next to you to the grass. He looked at you kindly

"Its okay.."

He said and before you could react he wrapped his arms around you. It felt comforting and you relaiswd it was his way to say that he was here for you. You felt touched and noticed you were crying again. He didint say anything and he didint need to,just his presence was enough to make you feel better. You both just sat there while you were crying and he let you to get it all out. 

You slowly started to stop and sniffed when you looked at him  
"Thanks Gaster"  
You said and he looked at you back  
"Its nothing. Do you want to talk about it..?"  
He asked and you shaked your head  
"Not right now. I will tell you soon,not today or tomorrow but soon"  
You said and he nodded as sign that he understanded. 

"Y/n i juzt want you to remember that i am here for you. If you ever need me im here"  
He said to you and you smiled genuely 

"Trust me,i know that you are"

 

B.o.n.u.s P.a.r.t

"Hey Gast.."

"Yes?"

"How did you find me?"

You asked. He looked up 

"I tracked down your soul."

He explained and said 

"It was easy to find since you have different kinda soul than most peoples"

You were suprised

"I have?"

He nodded 

"Most humans that i have met,theyr souks are grey or black. Itsva sign that something has affected them permanetly and all they think is tomorrow and money and such. But you soul,its this lovely mix of pink and purple. Its so beautiful"

He explained and you smiled while blushing bit when he said your soul was beautiful but you hided your blush to your hands

"Soul tell a lot about the person"

He said and looked up to sky 

"So if you think my soul is beautifull does that mean you think im beautiful?"

You teased him and his face went to all shades of blues and purples mix

"I-i mean-"

He studered astried to hide his face and you laughed bit and said 

"Im just joking with you"

But inside you were wondering, did he think you were pretty..?

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me in the comments if you liked this chapter and if you want me to continue this story :)


End file.
